


Chase Me

by lavenderlotion



Series: Sterek Bingo [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Full Shift Werewolves, Kissing, M/M, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: He could hardly bite down on his smile, and his cheeks hurt from the size of his grin. He breathed deeply, trying to pull as much air into his lungs as he could. The burn in his thighs was familiar now, and he pushed himself harder as he heard the pounding of paws get closer and closer.





	Chase Me

Stiles ran through the woods, the sweater of his red hoodie raised over his head. His heart was beating too-fast in his chest, excitement and adrenaline making it beat far faster than it normally would. The wicker basket he had originally been carrying had long ago been thrown to the side as he sprinted through the trees. 

He could hardly bite down on his smile, and his cheeks hurt from the size of his grin. He breathed deeply, trying to pull as much air into his lungs as he could. The burn in his thighs was familiar now, and he pushed himself harder as he heard the pounding of paws get closer and closer.

His stamina had built considerably since they started this little…game. He could now run for nearly an hour without stopping, as long as he alternated between a slower jog and a faster sprint. It kept the game going for much longer than it did when they started, and Stiles had learned that the longer he could keep away the more worked up it would make Derek.

Trying to keep the laughter down was useless. Stiles couldn't even pretend that he didn’t enjoy the chase just as much as Derek did, though he was sure they enjoyed it for different reasons. Stiles heard a howl in response to his laughter, and he just laughed brighter, hopping over a fallen branch. If anything, their little game had improved Stiles’ agility more than he ever could have expected.

His hood flew off his head but Stiles didn’t mind. The hoodie was more for Derek’s humour than anything—Derek appreciated the irony of chasing Stiles while he wore his red hoodie, hell, he liked it  _ whenever _ Stiles wore the red hoodie, and Stiles was too in love to argue over something so simple. It wasn’t a hardship for Stiles to walk around in his most comfortable sweater, especially when Derek repaid him by wearing tight shirts. 

He focused back on the forest floor, keeping watch of where he was running. Stiles knew that Derek was getting closer, could hear the wolf running through the woods and it spurred Stiles on. He picked up his pace as much as he could, pushed himself harder and harder until he was sprinting at full speed through the forest.

Weight slammed into him from the side, and he went flying through the air, though he spun, airborne, and landed on warm muscle. Derek was grinning up at him, his mouth dropped open as he panted for breath. Stiles wasn’t much better, breathing as deeply as he could through the pleasant burn in his lungs. 

“You are so ridiculous,” Stiles said with a huge grin, smiling down at his boyfriend and raising his hands, so he could run them through Derek’s hair, picking out the leaves that had tangled in there during his fall. 

“You love it,” Derek teased, his voice still a little rough from the shift, more of a growl than anything and Stiles felt it vibrate through his whole body.

“I love  _ you _ ,” Stiles clarified, and he leaned down to kiss Derek noisily on his nose. 

Derek’s smile was impossibly soft as he leaned in, and Stiles smiled into the kiss Derek gave him.

**Author's Note:**

> i promise i'll start posting in the mornings again 
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
